talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Time (World Time)
Time passes in the world of Cuocir differently than on our planet since it is much larger, and closer to its central star. The days are longer but the year in the long run is shorter. The year is divided by 13 months of near eqaul amounts of days. Each month on average has 26 days, and when combined the total amount of days in a Cuocirian year is 273 days. The only variations of this timeline are when leap-year and jump-year occur. The world of Cuocir rotates constantly around a much larger world called Anderachias. Which was mainly destroyed and ravaged by the Galactic War 25,000 years ago. This desacated world itself rotates around a tri system solar setup. A solar system with 3 stars and three smaller solar systems. The unique part of Cuocir is that it rotates in place while traveling along a gravitational path around all three stars instead of just one star much like the other planets in the solar system do. A typical day on Anderachias is somewhat similar to a normal earth day, being only 22 hours instead of 24, and has a sunset and a sunrise one a day. A full tri rotation around all three stars for Anderachias takes longer however since the stars are father apart than our sun is. A single full rotation takes 549 days. Because each month on Anderachias is of equal days there are no leap years, or extra days built up over time. Cuocir's "sun" is actually Anderachias instead of a formal star, since, the Galactic War has left it's central ripped out and the world suffers violent solar storms from the three stars it rotates. With Anderachias core gone the planet has no defense from the solar flares and gamma radiation emitted from its stars. The planet's surface is now an inhospitable place of burning death and heat, the surface of the planet is so hot it radiates enough heat to sustain Cuocir some 75 million miles apart without damaging it since Cuocir still has it's core. A single Cuocirian day's hours add up to 30 hours in a day. Leap-year takes place twice in a cycle and Jump-year takes place once, while a normal cycle excluding the three longer years, is two years. So in total a cycle is 5 years. The total time in a Cuocirian year is 273 days on a normal year, with 328 days on leap years, and 363 days in a jump year. Therefore a single cycle of five years takes 1565 days. A little more than 4 and a quarter earth years. So their centuries are actually 428 earth years. And the Planet Cuocir is between 6,500 and 7,000 years old. Putting their existence in the earth equivalent of the late 1600's. (although since their was no religious schism in their culture they are a thousand years more advanced than our planet making it more like the earth equivalent of the 2600's-2700's.) Cuocirian Months Unanju: 'The earth equivalent of January, one of the months in which their spring takes place. This month has a total of 22 days, and 3 holidays. The New Years Festival: A springtime event hosted by the Selected Island in a Countrywide Drawing each year. This holiday is dominated by bright welcoming colors much like Easter, yet not so pale and scavenger hunts are not a main event. The main event of this holiday is that of Economic prosperity as the country assists in planting many crops and products to be harvested later in the year. Genyi's Birthday: The Birthday of which a great person of historic value, Remembered as the God of Fire was born. Parties on this day are mainly celebrated by those of Fire Descent, with large amounts of drinking followed in the nights, as well as sparring and lava tube sliding, both some of Genyi's supossed favorite things to do. New Moon: The first cycle of the new moon, (''first in the year) less of a holiday and more of an event that happens every year, whilst many let it go unnoticed many astrologers and scientists enjoy watching as the moon passes across the sky its ethereal Purple Glow stretching across the sky for most of the night. 'Rufarya: '''A similar month to that of February, this month has a shorter scheme than February, yet is not the shortest month on the Cuocirian Calendar, with a total of 22 days, it is a slightly above average month. This is a common month to travel in as many celestial phenomenon take place across various islands all month long, the most renouned of these would be the Great Garaji Lights. The Great Garaji Lights: are the Cuocirian time in which dust from Anderachias is bounced from its surface across the stars and over Cuocir's beautiful planetary force field, displaying vast beautiful lights moving like ribbons in the sky. These colors vary from deep red to soft blue and vibrant orange. This occurrence happens every year within Rufarya, yet never twice in a row on the same day. '''Sharr: '''A march-esque month in which the end of Garaji draws near the end of the month, and Ussura begins. A hot burning time when Cuocir passes around the remnants of the former core of Anderachias. The days throughout Ussura are longer in light, and hotter than normal, much like summer time. These months last longer as well being the only season with 5 total months of season are present. From late Sharr to the last day of Eurra. Ussura is the longest and most enjoyed season on Cuocir. Filled with barbecues, vacations and breaks from school. This summer season is a common place for many young children and teens to discover what they want to do with their future based off things they do while this season is in effect. 24 days in length. Ussura Equinox: The singular point of each leap-year and jump-year where the light of the day is at its longest, and the heat the most mellow. A perfect day for lots of work or lots of play many things can be accomplished in this 24 hour lighted day. '''Irial: '''Cuocir's April month, this month is in the season of summer time activities and is mostly remembered as following Sharr, and the Ussura Equinox, yet not much else since no other great holidays happen in this month. This month has 17 days and is the shortest month of the Cuocirian Year. '''Emaya: '''The Galactic War was said to have ended in the same time as Emaya, and is therefore a Planet-wide holiday in which everyone celebrates for 13 days straight. This holiday is known by many names yet is most often called Cariva. The tongue of the ancients word for carnival. This month is measured as 20 days long. Cariva: is held and practiced near identically to Carnival . People dress up, party in the streets, sing, dance and play wild games. They wear masks and run around in celebration of the end of the great war that divided the sectors of space. A happy time for 13 days followed by a 3 day silence for those who gave their lives to end the war, and for those who fought in it, of which most families descended creating all houses, great and small. '''Euna: '''This month has 25 days and is the longest month. It is a common favorite because of it's many holidays; of the total days in the month almost half of them are holidays. Although Some are not all celebrated because celebrating 12 days of holidays would get old after awhile. The holidays in Eunna are as Follows: Thea's Birthday: A holiday celebrating the birth of the goddess of Nature. Thea. This goddess was responsible for populating the planet with plant-life, and was believed to have some form of connection with the power of Khi, although most life was created by the gods together rather than separately, while others still believe the Elemental Dragons are responsible for creating life. Thea was a good-natured person and is remembered by holding a great feast to which everyone is invited and no-one is turned away. Veron's Birthday: A holiday celebrating the birth of the god of Snow. Veron lived on the once fertile and populous island of Tala Veron, or when he lived it was called Vellani Mountains. Now only a single peak from that monstrous mountain chain remains, dominating the sky line, no-one has ever seen the top and many speculate that it stretches into space as it is the definitive center of the universe and were all just balancing on its base. These beliefs are completely inaccurate since the mountain was once part of a great chain of mountains equally high in size and shape, and have since crumbled to the more barren wasteland today. He was best known for bringing about the winter-esque months with cold winds and heavy snows, but was a humorous fellow who loved to play Chachi. (Chess) The Second Moon: Second full moon of the year in which plants grow quicker, produce more and all light, water, and wind types have vastly more powerful abilities during the eclipse. The eclipse lasts all of about 10 minutes so they only have a short time frame in which to exercise their vast power increase. The Two Suns: A time of year when Cuocir passes by both Anderachias and The Largest of the three suns they rotate around, this is considered to be the hottest day of the year, and is a time when fire, lighting, metal, and earth types powers are increased much to the similar effect of the 2nd moon for wind, water and light types. Inexperienced fire and lighting types during this time are given elemental restraints from their elder preventing them from harming themselves or other with accidental forest fire outbreaks. Jump Year Begins: This holiday is the beginning of Jump-year when the cycle is happening, this day marks the longest year Cuocir has as it passes around Anderachias, and the three solar stars of Grandium, Horrim, and Feikaz. As well as between the smaller planet Lumonsis which rotates around them in an elliptical fashion much like that of Pluto to our own solar system. Tala's Birthday: A most welcome holiday in the season Ussura where nearly everyone gathers together in celebration of their most remembered god who gave his life to prevent the end of the world, and defeat the traitor god. He is remembered for being of omnipotent nature, having all elements available to him as well as the power to revive people from death. He defeated the god of darkness and with his defeat he saved the planet from collapsing into nothingness, at the cost of his own life. He is loved by most and worshiped by the majority for all of Talas. For whom the islands are named. On this day the Royal Family of Talas hold the largest feast seconded only by Thea's Birthday and is celebrated with much parting and reflection on why they are alive in their day and age. The royal Family believes themselves to be direct descendants of Talas, and as far as living memory can tell no one has ever questioned this thesis. Cuocir's Birth: The holiday celebrating the birth of the planet itself following the aftermath of the Galactic War. A time when the gods lived and were ordinary people. When the great feats they accomplished were old and the planet was new, when the tongue of the ancients was first written and used. Anderachias Eclipse: A holiday in which the former planet Anderachias passes in front of the solar body of Grandium, preventing all elementals to use their spiritual power, this eclipse lasts for 15 hours and gives rotten elementals a taste of their own medicine for belittling and harming non elementals, as well as gives non violent or evil elementals time to remember what life was like before the great dragons came and before their world changed drastically tipping in favor of elementals instead of non-elementals. Double Solar Eclipse: A double eclipse is simply a rare astrological effect of when all the planetary bodies are aligned, and both sides of their world are cast into shadows, extra dark, and extra dangerous, the prolonged time in which the planetary bodies are aligned causes hallucinations by many inhabitants who dream they are being attacked by nightlands beasts. This "holiday" is a time of fear and sadness for those who have been tormented by death and what follows. The spiritual magic of the alignment actually creates a temporary gateway between the physical world and the nightlands, in which nightlands beasts can escape their imprisonment and wreak havoc, however when the eclipse begins to pass, the monsters are forcibly pulled back against their will into the dark abyss. The time afterward is one of both mourning for those lost in the chaos as well as relief for the crisis has passed and can no longer hurt anyone. This only occurs on Jump-year and lasts for 10 minutes. Lunar Eclipse: A lunar eclipse is an astronomical holiday in which poison, cosmic, darkness, and stone types have their power increase, derived from the cosmic power of the moon passing in front of Anderachias, the darkness it lays across the world for the dark types to move in and utilize their power increase, the stone boost comes from the substance in which falls from the sky while this eclipse in in effect it directly empowers stone enriched while doing nothing to other touched by it. The poison types greatly benefit from lunar eclipses in that their poisons which are naturally killing their bodies faster heal during the eclipse, yet cease to heal afterwards. This occurrence lasts for 20 minutes. Yellow Tide: A non holiday, or more of a scientific reaction in the ocean much like our earthling red tide, the yellow tide is microscopic organisms which live in seawater and with the push and pull of the moon come in once a year, during leap-year, filling the sea with a warm yellow color, non toxic to humans and elements, or even animals the only difference in the tide during this time is the color and the luminescence. The water glows underneath the waves. The bacterium's which produce this glow gather around objects buried in the oceans, uncovering great treasures lost to the ages or simple shells which are pretty to look at. No-one knows why they do this but they simply do. Always. Anti-Grav Day: A point of the year in which the gravity shield is majorly weakened and people are lighter than normal. To this end they will spend the time jumping and gliding, as many non-elements have described, ''"it feels like i'm a windrider or a torquer. I can almost fly, but it sure is fun. To bounce farther than normal and jump higher. If only it could last longer i could actually things done faster." ''. This occurrence is probably an accident, in that the former gravitational field surrounding Anderachias is stronger than their own, pulling them upward when they pass by and making everyone on the planet feel lighter and more capable of jumping greater distances. '''Eurra: '''22 days long. Eurra is resemblant of July in that it's name is similar to Euna's and June and July are similar names. The holiday of this month is one of peace and relaxing. While marveling at the world's advancements in technology. Sciriena Day: This holiday celebrates the many breakthroughs in science with feasts, drinking, dancing, singing, and a large pyrotechnic display that makes the best fourth of July display look like a Snake tied to a Sparkler. The display goes on for approximately 2 hours and is followed by a long party deep into the night. '''Gusgatt: '''21 days long, Gusgatt is the month in which school starts in the frist week, and the first day of Gusgatt is concentric with that first day of Yatar. Yatar lasts until the middle of Breesamer where Suhcho is then the new season. This season is of the least amount of days in a year a very short time is alotted for harvesting the crops grown throughout the Ussura, and Garaji. Most of the leaves change color in this month and fall in the next two. The biggest holiday this season is known for is The Yatar Moon Festival in which all 4 of the moons of Cuocir are visible all night. At this time Nature, Time, and Snow have a vast power increase much like their other elemental brethren, and this eclipse lasts all but 10 minutes. '''Breesamer: '''19 days long. A September month in which most music artist produce new songs, popular in that the artists see the changing colors and paint or write more beautifully. Music throughout this month always seems more melodious and calm as opposed to the stronger soundbite created in the summer for partying. The most notable thing that happens in this month is Idgin's Birthday. Idgin's Birthday: is celebrated mainly by the people of Vehrod City and of other water type descent. She is remembered as the goddess of water and calmness. Being one of the first healers and teachers of her time. A great sculpting contest is held each year who can create the most akin sculpture to Idgin, without having prior knowledge of what she looked like. to make the challenge more fun. '''Cotilo: '''20 days in length. a popular holiday as the Suhcho of winter continues to blow in cold air. Many rivers freeze solid during this month, As well as large lakes in which people from all over the Country come to skate on the solid ice as entertainment, when not preparing for the Nockh. There are 3 holidays in this month. Pollux's Birthday: is held mostly on the island city of Pollux. where most of the poison population celebrate their esteemed god, who developed common medicine with Thea in their day, most natural remedies were considered medicine, yet in the modern society they have advanced those precursor remedies into all out chemical medicines of which they can create synthetically nowadays. This holiday birthday is celebrated by everyone relaxing and enjoying some of the natural stress relieving medicines Pollux invented with the help of Thea such as Jeagamaia, Jute, Mantima, and Sarivana. Roshan's Birthday: is celebrated extensively by those who live on Tala Roshan, in the mountains this holiday is one of sparring and fighting with heavy use of stone and earth based powers. These sparring matches can be devastating bouts of serious injury. Most of the holiday is filled with drinking until thoroughly intoxicated and then fighting gruesome brawls in the cold mountains in which many people bet money on who will win. This form of celebrating has been derived from the great drinking gardens and the great fighting pits of old where people would drink until loopy, and light headed and then fight among themselves to avoid passing out. Monster's Awakening: a Halloween holiday in which children get one final chance to mock the monsters they cant see, that come from the dark to hurt those they love. They dress up in costumes resembling these monsters and go from door to door collecting treats from their neighbors as well as having and throwing kid friendly parties without alcohol or drugs. This night lasts from sunset until sunrise and is favored by dentists around the world, because of the potential money flow from too many sweets or goodies which ruin kids teeth while out having age appropriate fun. Many teenagers also play their share of pranks once they outgrow the age collecting candy, and treats they spend their night humoring themselves by defacing and vandalizing property with simple pranks such as eggs, scrub off paint, tomaca sauce, and toilet paper. Many of these pranks result in injury of pride of homeowners and responsible adults. Few teens are caught in the act, so no evidence for a trial can be used against them and they get away with it. '''Vonamer: '''20 days of the year are dedicated to this month of giving, in which people of Cuocir give thanks to all they have earned and found in their lives, they begin gathering and constructing bunkers or up keeping current bunkers while they prepare for the long Nockh. This month is dominated by a 3 day holiday of a great feast, 3rd largest in the year, where families and friends gather together and give thanks for all they have. Many meals of this feast are from homemade, and homegrown items, family recipes that make the food all that much better. This Holiday is known as Taraksa Or Thanks-day in the common tongue. Highly reminiscent of Thanksgiving in our own society. '''Cedemer: '''22 days long. A cold quiet month, prepartions for the Nockh are tested and repaired for iminent attack and desacration of the things the people know and love. 4 holidays are present in this month. Bellax's Birthday: This birthday is of the goddess of wind, known best for her cleverness and curiosity. Her birthday is held in high hopes for brighter days after the Nockh. Music is played as well as dances and singing. This is one of the last happy holidays of the year cycle. Suhcho Cariva: The Winter Carnival, the time when people mourn those lost throughout the year and pray to the gods for mercy from violence they have caused throughout the year, as a last ditch hope for not being killed during the Nockh. This cariva is much more somber and sad than joyful and festive. Although a highly practiced holiday all the same. Cherte Damas: The Saint Patrick's day of this planet. The luck day as it's called in common language, in which people build up their superstitious luck enhancement charms and spells around themselves, their families, and their homes for the attack. Few families who have committed no sin, and have cast luck charms are not harmed throughout the Nockh, while others may believe they have committed no sin and are in fact guilty, they are arrogant and are not sparred unless their destinies say otherwise. Amasdama: The Cuocirian Valentine's Day. A time for love of everyone and special people just before the Nockh. People confessing secrets about love,saying goodbyes in case they don't survive, only 2 out of every 500 people die during the Nockh, but many still confess their loves and hold the tradition of holding close to love as the Nockh passes them by in silence and in screams. '''Thieux: '''19 days long. The darkest month of the year, the entirety is of the season of the Nockh. When nightlands beasts are free to roam all month, Wreaking Havoc and and killing in large numbers the entire world is enveloped in darkness so thick even sheiks cant see more than 5 feet in front of themselves. Goliiks who light fires in there hands can see their hand and their wrist but not much else.The darkness suffocates everything around it making the air thicker and harder to breathe. The lack of sight aids the nightlands beasts who can see just fine as they torment the wicked and have free reign. This season and this month are most relevant to the 30 days of night that occur on our own planet in higher places like Alaska and distant parts of Russia where no light reaches for many days at a time. There is only one Holiday known in this month, though no-one celebrates it except the nightlands beasts who escape from damnation and hell. The holiday is that of the traitor god: Gambiti's Birthday. Gambiti's Birthday is a holiday for the sinners of the soul world who come into the physical world and unleash some of the hatred they build up while in the nightlands. This season is forgotten entirely after Arhia and his friends defeat Kaxias and restore the world to its former self. Thus concreting Arhia and Sorra's beliefs that the Nockh was caused by Kaxias messing around with the power of the heavens and the Cosmos. Cuocirian Seasons There are 5 season in the World of Cuocir. Much like our own earth seasons, they are resemblant of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Theirs however are known by different names. Garaji is the beginning of the year and takes the months Unanju, Rufarya, and Sharr from Unanju 1st to Sharr 16th. All seasons change on a Lolure. With the exception of Equinox's on Leap-year and Jump-year which extend the season to Kilore. This season is represented through the symbol of a lionfern flower, fully blossomed in that this is the part of the year where plants recover from the darkness of the Nockh. Ussura takes up the majority of the year and closely resembles a summer season, filled with vacations and festivals, many holidays take place in Ussura. Many God's Birthday's are within Ussura. This season is represented by a burning red sun, in that it is the hottest point of the year. Yatar is the third season of the year, with it comes the changing of the leaves and the colder air. This season is represented by an orange duja leaf in that this is the part of the year where plants are harvested and stored, where the seasons prepare for the long colds of the last two seasons. School starts up in The beginning of Yatar, and is held throughout the colder months as well as the Nockh. Suhcho is the second coldest season of the year, and is represented by snow, and ice, in where animals begin to collect supplies for their hibernation, or are already hibernating to survive the cold. This season is one of both fun in the cold as well as a warning that some far worse is coming. Some holidays in this season are more reflective of closeness and warmth, family and love rather than fun, and relaxation. This is the time to huddle up and get close to each other. This season in represented by a frozen mountain top. Nockh the final and shortest season of the year in which Cuocir passes across a space gap known as The Mar, a section of empty space that is unnerving and empty. The dangerous part of this season is that the temporary effect of the spiritual gateway between the physical world and the nightlands is open the entire time, unleashing many monsters. People have adapted to this season by boarding themselves in, and hiding in basements throughout the entire time, with natural light, or saved light depending on where they live. Not many have ventured out into the Nockh and survived. When Nockh is present, all nightlands beasts that escape from the Nightlands and spirit world are twice as strong, have no connection to the emptiness and are described as living creatures that can be killed. When Nockh passes the dead nightlands beasts bodies remain in the physical world in that they died there and cannot return to the lands of always death. Only 5 people have ever killed a nightlands beast outside of the nightlands in history. 'General Gai Kenshen, killed a beast when he was late back to the bunker with supplies, he was cornered, facing death when he rammed a spear through its lower jaw and killed it. He burnt the body and got into the bunker before more could arrive. Rograan Tatoshi (Young Adult), before Rograan had become an elder, he was searching for some better light source while in the Nockh, his bunker locked behind him and he was forced to survive the last 3 nights of Nockh with no light, except the eyes of hungry nightlands beasts nearby. He killed one when it was about to eat him by impaling it through the spine with his armor shaped into a sword. He still bears the scars from that attack on his lower legs and back where it grabbed him. Omo Johjin, killed a nighlands beast with his bare hands when it tried to grab his son Rikarr while the two were out helping people locked out of their bunkers. It stabbed Rikarr in the knee, and Omo ripped its jaws apart, while defending his 13 year old son. He then filled its insides with explosive kamika fruit, lit it aflame and rolled it into a nest of other nightlands beasts who were feasting on killed smaller beasts. The group was seriously injured but not killed. The one he killed exploded and burned many of the larger beasts and blinded them for when they were sucked back into their hell. Lancim Orcir Hirasa, 'she killed a nightlands beast that had broken into her parents bunker and slaughtered them. She spent the entire Nockh searching for the one with a red scar on its right eye where her mother had injured it. She noticed it's eyes were sickly yellow when she found it, indicative that this nightlands beast had been a person of a cruel nature that had maintained it s personality, and was on its way to becoming a soul again. After trapping the beast she burned its insides from the outside by boiling the blood in its veins and severing its head. She died later of a second nightlands beast attack when she let her guard down. 'Arhia Yru Johjin, killed 5 nightlands beasts, during several Nockh's. One of these he and his two best friends were out in the darkness camping as part of a dare the other children had taunted from the temple, Arhia, Raxjond Thom and Titos Haranei were sitting around a signature green fire from Arhia's newfound fire ability, when they were attacked. Titos suffered a gash to the shoulder and Rax broke his leg, when Arhia ushered them inside the bunker to the elders scolding he shut the door behind him and released his inner rage, Inimicus. Once Inimicus had control of his mind he ripped the spine out of the nightlands beast who had injured Titos and proceeded to beat the other beasts nearby with it as a near whip function. He blinded a second beast by stabbing its eyes, and upon landing on its back pulled its heart out through a hole between its scales. The elders calmed him down with a tune he liked when he was a boy, ushering him inside as well. He and his two friends cleaned the temple for 3 weeks after the Nockh had ended. And the children who had dared them into doing it had been sentenced to 6 weeks cleaning duty for their recklessness. Even though Agama and Cololi were actually proud he had been able to defeat 2 beasts in a matter of minutes, a feat many grown adults could not do. The final three nightlands beasts he killed, happened in the years after he left Vehrod University, going out to shoot them with his "lightning bullets" he invented. Searing holes through their hearts was a faster way than making a mess. He is the also the first person ever to have eaten a nightlands beast in the physical world. When he was 16 he cooked it much in the way you would a steak, remarking at "how chewy they are, almost like Calamari." Many others have since eaten and killed beasts (within the Night-Lands), yet Arhia was the first. Cuocirian Days Cuocirian months are divided into weeks which are in turn divided into days, and because of the shorter year the days are different from our own earth days as well. The first main difference is that there are 6 days in a week instead of 7, and that only one of the days is a natural weekend, that all students get off from school maintaining the earth aspect of school 5 days a week. but because more time is devoted to summer break, The shortened week is packed with knowledge that would make a smart earth child express how difficult it is to do work. The days of the week are known as Damas, the ancient word for day. Karana is the equivalent of a Monday. First sunrise begins around 06:00 and lasts until last sunset around 19:00. This would be like the sun getting up at 6am and going down at 7pm. A thirteen hour lit day. Davette is much like tuesday uniform in sunrise times deviating by 5 minutes on either side of the equation, and posessing no real importance other than the beginning of most sport seasons is on a Davette. Lolure Thursday to us, and a popular day among the Cuocirian World since many holidays happen on Lolure, and the day is lit longer by about 2 hours. A standard deviation of one hour on both ends of the day 05:00 to 20:00. Rangan A Friday almost in that this is the new Thursday. Popular among kids on their scrolls as TGIR. "Thank Gods its Rangan". (scrolls are the modern equivalent of a cross between an i-pad, and a cell phone of holographic nature, they are a small metal device kids wear pinned to clothing or mounted into arm bands like a wristwatch with a touch screen.) Torron Saturday to us Friday to them. They get out of school for a day off on Torron, and spend much of their time sleeping waiting for their next class to start, during the summer this day of the week is popular to throw parties on and apply for jobs since Torron is payday to many companies and businesses in bigger cities. Kilore The Sunday of the week. This day is a no school day, most students use to sleep in and recover from their brutal schooling. Prices at amusement parks decrease on Kilore due to that of few people actually go out. Most stay in and sleep. This price decrease also helps the economy not get to out of hand in the summer when amusement parks make enough money to pay all of their workers steadily, upkeep repairs and stash some money over for new rides and amusements, where as on normal days, they save enough for all above listed and yearly bonuses for their employees. Secrets *